


Prusik Shackle

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [11]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Headspace, Healthy Polyamory, Healthy Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rewards, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wall Sex, chan is soft but his boyfriends are softer, non-verbal tapout in lieu of safeword, reminder this is a house of switches, skirts and panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17685887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chan in a skirt. That’s it fellas.





	Prusik Shackle

**Author's Note:**

> Make your daily thanks to K who is the motivator for 3000% of these fics and asked for Chan in a skirt. - S
> 
> This is legit because I made Chan in animal crossing and put him in a skirt.bless S-k

Chan was feeling particularly soft today, well more so than normal. Practice wasn’t running too badly, the kids seemed to notice that he was off and took extra steps to make the day easier on him, but he had slept badly that night so he was stuck feeling off and extra vulnerable. At lunch he had pulled Woojin into a bathroom to wrap the man into a crushing hug, needing the calm that the older had in spades. Woojin held him close for what seemed like hours, whispering praises and ‘I love yous’ until his mind stopped racing and for the rest of the day he could feel the reassuring warmth of the large hands lingering on his skin. 

After that practice seemed to fly by without him realizing it until Minho grabbed his hand and soon they were heading home. While his two partners made dinner for everyone Chan had showered and changed into an oversized silver sweater over a lavender skirt before curling up on the bed letting his tired brain finally rest. 

“Chan?” He blinked awake at the sound of his name. The room was still blessedly dark save the small glow of the lamp across the room and Chan was grateful his partners knew him so well. “How are you feeling handsome?” Minho was sitting at the edge of the bed which meant the hand caressing his exposed thigh was Woojin.

“Better.” He leaned back against the warm chest. The pounding in his brain had stopped, and it seemed that sleeping some had finally put the last of the feelings of anxiety to rest. “Thank you for making dinner for the kids.” Woojin hummed a response moving from his touch slowly from Chan's thigh to his groin and Chan couldn’t help but go lax in his arms.

“You look cute Chan,” Woojin kissed behind his ear as his grip tightened, “you haven't worn a skirt in a while.” It was true, he didn't often pull out his skirts unless they were being used for a striptease. The last time had been particularly memorable with how hard Woojin had fucked him that night.

“I was, ah, I was feeling soft,” Chan rolled his hips with a purr. Turning his gaze upward he found Minho watching them with a soft smile. “What do you think Minnie?”

“I think you look beautiful,” Minho climbed on the bed to lay next to them. While Woojin continued to grope and trail open mouthed kissed along Chan’s neck, Minho brushed some of the blonde hair away from the dark eyes. “Woojin really likes it too.”

“He likes when I dress up pretty,” Chan bit his lip groaning as Woojin's hand snuck under the soft fabric of his panties, “oh fuck Woojin.”

“Do you want me to tie you up baby?” The words were whispered softly but Chan couldn't think past the drag on his dick. Sharp canines grazed the shell of his ear, “Channie.”

“Yes. Please Woojin,” Chan whimpered as the hand withdrew but he didn't have time to mourn the loss because soon the hand slid along his hip to work a slick finger between his cheeks. Rolling over slightly he threw his leg over Minho's hip to accommodate the fingers and give woojin better access, he pulled their youngest lover into a heated kiss.

“Good boy Channie,” Woojin gently pressed the tip of a finger in. “Relax for me baby.” He sighed into Minho's lips releasing the tension from his body. “My good boy.” Chan let the warmth of the words seep into his bones. “Keep kissing Minnie.” 

Turning his attention back to the dancer Chan slid a hand under Minho's shirt, fingers grazing along the sensitive skin as Woojin kept up his ministrations. After a second finger began to open him up Minho reached a hand down teasing at where his dick was still trapped in lace and Chan could do little more than moan against the smiling lips. When Woojin worked a third finger into him Chan was delirious with need, his hips rocking against Minho unable to stop himself. 

“How are you feeling Channie? Are you still with us?” Minho cooed when Chan’s head dropped to his chest. 

“Woojiiiin.” He knew his voice was slurred but it was hard to concentrate. Woojin always knew how to take care of him. Arching his back Chan chased the waves of pleasure whirling through him.

“There you are baby,” Woojin removed his fingers, realigning the lace on his ass to sit properly. “Go stand by the wall.” Chan whined burying his face in Minho’s neck. “Do you want to be tied up?” He nodded with a whimper. “Then you need to follow orders.” Chan shuddered at the authority that bled into Woojin’s voice. “Go on.” Slowly Chan got up to stand in front of the hook bolted into the wall.

“You tying me up too Woojin?” Minho stretched before reaching up to grab the leather handcuffs that they’d forgotten to put away the night before. Chan grinned as Woojin raised an eyebrow at their youngest lover.

“Not yet.” Woojin crawled between his thighs to kiss him, bracketing the slim hips with his hands before sliding one between them, “we’re going to play with Channie for a bit.” Chan watched Woojin work at their lover until Minho was breathless below him. “You sound so pretty Minnie. Doesn’t he Chan?” Chan snapped once already feeling himself dropping into his headspace. “Stretch for me Chan.” Chan snapped once again before beginning to do as asked. Turning away so he wouldn’t be distracted, Chan started the series of stretches beginning with his arms and working his way down to his legs. Not knowing which ties were going to be used he figured it was best to cover all the bases. When he was completing the last few a loud moan caught his attention.

“Jesus fuck Woojin.” Chan looked back over to see Minho writhing beneath Woojin who was whispering something into his ear while a hand had slipped under the waistband of his shorts. “Oh my god yes. Let’s do that. Holy fuck.” Absently playing with the hem of his skirt, Chan watched as Woojin toyed with Minho more until the dancer was nearly at the edge, nails digging into the wide shoulders leaving trails of red, “Woojin...Woo-”

“Not until I give you permission.” Woojin pulled away to crawl off the bed leaving Minho who glared after him looking scandalized. “Good boy Chan.” 

“You are a tease,” Minho complained pressing a pillow to his face and groaning into it. “Fuck, you two are too much.” Chan chuckled at the muffled complaints. 

“Give me your wrists,” Woojin appeared with one of the smaller bundle of silver ropes. “I’m going to anchor you to the wall okay?” Chan snapped once. “Perfect.” Woojin smiled before kissing him. Chan waited patiently as Woojin worked the knot head into proper form to make the shackle and slip them on to his wrists before tightening them. “Tug on these for me so I can test them.” Chan obeyed rotating his wrists and jerking them apart several times to test the knots. “Let me know if they tighten because that means the knot has collapsed and you will hurt yourself.” One snap. “Good boy.” Woojin kissed him again. “Go stand facing the wall.” The hook wasn’t placed too far up on the wall since it usually held a jacket or two but it was high enough that he felt the stretch of it in his arms when Woojin fastened the ends of the rope to it. 

“Channie,” Minho cooed “you look so good.” Resting his face against the wall Chan gazed back at Minho with a smile over his shoulder. “What is your tapout?” Chan knocked three times in quick succession. Out of the corner of his eye Chan saw Woojin wave a hand at the bed a moment before Minho rolled off the bed. Relaxing further into his headspace Chan sighed happily as large hands pulled him backwards until just his face was pressed against the wall adjusting his stance he moved so his legs were spread wide. “I really do like that skirt on you Channie.”

“Go on Minnie, just like we talked about.” Woojin rucked up the skirt and sweater to Chan's mid-back as Minho knelt between his legs, placing a few small kisses against his stomach. Chan was shaking in anticipation. Minho's hands ran slowly up from his ankles to thighs while Woojin’s were running up and down his back. Grabbing the sides of the lace, Minho worked his panties down until they rested on his knees. “Okay Minnie. Go ahead.” Chan moaned lowly as Minho’s warm mouth closed around him. He’d nearly caught his breath but just as he gathered himself he felt the the blunt head of Woojin slowly work itself in, sending him reeling all over again. “Do you like that Chan? Being in between us?” He tried to answer but with each slow thrust from Woojin he moved deeper into Minho’s lax throat wiping away any ability to do anything but get lost in the sensations. Closing his eyes Chan hung his head limply, unable hold back his moans as they echoed through the room. “Good boy Channie. You came to me today when you weren’t feeling good and I’m so proud of you.” Minho swallowed nearly sending him to the ground when the throat constricted around him “You took a nap instead of staying awake and making it worse.” Minho swallowed again before pulling back to tease the slit with the tip of his tongue. “You are so good baby.” Minho kept alternating from lazy movements to harsh swallows until he became so strung out he faintly realized he was drooling down onto the dancer’s shirt.

“Woojin,” Minho’s voice was rough as he pulled off, “he’s ready.” Chan vaguely registered Minho moving before he was pressed flush against the wall and was trapped between it and Woojin’s solid body. 

He nearly choked when Woojin’s hips snapped harshly. The drag of the wall on his oversensitive dick brought tears to his eyes. If they were speaking to him Chan wasn’t able to process it past the dual stimulations, he’d be begging if he had the ability to speak. Stuck between the two Chan gripped the rope’s tail as an anchor while Woojin fucked into him slow and deep. When a hand fisted in his hair it only took one sharp tug to finally send him over and he came sobbing against the wall.

“Good boy Chan,” Woojin’s words worked their way through the fog. “Good boy. So good for us.” Woojin kept their bodies pressed together running his hands down Chan’s chest and pressing kisses into his hair and neck. “I love you Chan. I love you so much baby you did so good for us.”

“Wo?” Chan whispered noticing neither of his partners had reached their climax yet but still too far under to speak much. “Min?”

“Shhh. Don’t worry Chan I have plans for Minnie,” Woojin kissed his neck softly as Minho released him from the ropes. While Minho rubbed at his wrists and hands Woojin massaged his shoulders down to the elbows making sure that the blood was flowing properly before he asked “do you want to keep your sweater and skirt on?” He nodded. “Okay love. Lay on the bed. You’ve earned it.” 

Wiggling his legs until the lace dropped down, Chan kicked off the panties before crawling onto the foot of the bed and laying on his side to watch Woojin push Minho onto the bed and secure the dancer’s wrists in the leather cuffs. Stuffing a pillow under his head Chan grinned at his two lovers.

“What is this dastardly plan of yours?” Minho lift his hips so Woojin could slide off his shorts.

“I’m going to ride you until that mouth of yours is quiet.” Chan buried his face into the blanket to smother a moan. It was too soon for him to get hard again but as the eldest first prepped himself and then sank down both Chan and Minho moaned.

“Oh holy fuck,” Minho choked out as Woojin grinned down at him while beginning to rock back and forth, the strong thighs flexing with each movement coupled with roll of slim hips and contracting abdomen drove him insane. Chan loved watching Woojin move. “Oh my god Woojin what the fuck. How are you this hAAHHH-” Minho arched up and Chan hid a smirk as Woojin changed his pace to toy with their lover. 

“What’s wrong Minnie?” Woojin placed a hand on the heaving chest as he rolled his hips harder making Minho twitch under him.

“Woojin, fffUCK.” Minho pulled against the cuffs. Unable to resist any longer Chan moved to kneel behind Woojin. Snaking his arms around, he pinched and rolled Woojin’s nipples in the way he knew both of them enjoyed. A particularly hard pinch made Woojin jolt dragging moans from both him and Minho. “You two are evil.” 

“He’s still talking Woojin,” Chan kissed a strong shoulder, “you gotta keep your promise.” Woojin hummed in agreement beginning to swivel his hips harshly until their lover was reduced to nothing but broken moans. 

“Let go Minnie,” Woojin was breathless and so close to the edge himself that Chan knew he was barely holding on, “let go for me.” Both watched hungrily as the dancer tensed up, body taut as a bowstring, before cumming with a high whine. “Good boy Minnie. G-good b-boy.” Woojin’s head dropped as his breaths came in short pants.

“Woojin,” Chan reached around to stroke him smiling at the moan he received. “Cum for us love,” Chan kissed his neck. “Let go.” Gasping Woojin arched against him and came. “Thank you Woojin.”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/hardstansonly


End file.
